HackTwilight
by rowan5255
Summary: The World R2 comes to life, follow myself as I join this game for some interestng surprises :D
1. Chapter 1

This has been in the back of my head ever since my first fanfic. I'll get things set up more as i go. Also, i havn't given up on my other stories, no worries. I'm kinda brain dead on em to tell the truth. Well, here is another fanfic for you all to look forward too ^.^

This is mainly about me and my real life friends if we got into a game. ;) i'm keeping you all in character, but i need to get info form you all later. also sorry bout the wacked up chapter, it will get better. i doubt you all wanted to be boarned with the dragging detales. This chapter was made to show what Rowan looks like and to explain where the World came from.

* * *

Chapter 1

Creation

_The World, a game envied by many-a-fan. It's beauty remained only inside of the .hack games, until now. A organization, renamed CC Corp, has made a actual MMO of The World R2. It remained inside of secret beta testing, due to the unreal technology it used, but has been released into the market and has become a huge success. I bought the game the other day, to try it out because I am a huge fan of the .hack games, and I just finished installing it. My friends Andrew, Austin, and Bryan has already joined the game, I just haven't had the chance to join. I contacted Andrew today, he's going to meet me later on, so I just have to learn to play before he gets off work. Well, time to dive in._

**Welcome to the World**

**Begin Character Creation?**

**-warning, only one character per PC-**

**y/n**

_**Y-enter..**_

**Please select Class.....**

-a hour later-

**Thank you, Rowan, for finishing your creation. **

**Welcome to the World.**

Rowan's mind seemed to fall into the headset he was wearing, it was more like a black helmet with a cord that connected to his lab top. He was still there, but it was like his mind was also in the game. It was a weird feeling, like you fell asleep. When Rowan opened his eyes, he saw the town Mac Anu. The dome room had the npcs on either side, just like it did in the GU games. Rowan turned around, like he normally would in real life, and found his computer self did the turning. He looked up on the Chaos gate with interest, and turned to walk into town.

He walked down the steps and saw a few people arguing at the bottom.

"Your all's Moon Tree is a joke! Your nothing like the true one, just full of a bunch of kids trying to imitate the game!"

"Says you! Your the one in Kestrel, and that isn't hard to imitate at all! You just have to try and PK everyone in site!"

"Say that again shrimp!"

"You're all just a bunch of PK'ers!"

Rowan walked around the group, shaking his head as he passed. As he got into town, he saw a few girls laughing and pointing to him. As he tried to continue walking, one cornered him and winked at him.

"Hey there, you just start or do you always look this innocent?" She asked. She had long, pink hair and a sort of square tribal mark on her right cheek that was also pink. Her clothes looked more like a bathing suit, which was also pink, that had a heart cut out where her stomach was.

"Yeah, good looking men like you don't come around often ;)" said the next one. She had short, blond hair and wore a blue outfit similar to her friend except it had a crescent moon cut out.

The other three girls walked off giggling, as two that stayed took Rowan in their arms and drug him back to the Chaos Gate.

"You didn't pick a bad outfit. Your a Adept Rogue right? Your starting outfit fits you." said the one in pink.

"Uh, thank you...." Rowan replied as he looked over himself. Blue cargo pants with side pockets with a black shirt. Over the shirt, was a blue vest that looked like a thin body armor. Black Fingerless gloves with a blue circle and black shoes finished the outfit. Rowan's face was one that had a kind look to it, with blue eyes. He didn't have a wave mark in this form, due to him not finding one of the others he liked.

"Oh how rude, My name is Inui." The blond one said. "And this is my sister Nami."

"Have you played this game before or do you want some help getting along?" Nami asked Rowan.

"Uh, sure! I'd love the help." Rowan said smiling.

"Great :)" Nami said, clapping her hands together.

-after a hour's work, Nami and Inui had taken Rowan to a random lvl 2 area and taught him how to battle and do many of the game's functions. Now they stood before the Beast Statue.-

"Wow, thanks guys. You're all a great help!" Rowan said, starring in awe at the Beast Statue. Suddenly, a beeping sound rung in his ears, and he noticed that he was no longer in a party. He turned around and saw Nami and Inui had drawn their weapons. The two Macabre Dancers stood ready to strike, and Rowan guessed who they where after.

"Alright, we did our good deed. We taught you how to fight so make this a good one. :)" Nami said.

"Wait what!?" Rowan said.

"It's too boring to kill Noobs who can't stand on their own two feet. So we like flirting a little while we're at it." Inui laughed

"And the fact that our guild leader ordered we have to give Noobs a far shot, is the only reason we taught you how to live. ." Said annoyed.

Rowan quickly used a item, focusing on it because he knew he picked one up, and it appeared in his hand. He threw it down and the smoke bomb worked. It hid him from sight. He ran past the two girls and used the Portal before they could PK him.

-back at Mac Anu-

'Great, I almost got PK'ed, that was almost too much like .hack//GU. Just because I'm a Rogue doesn't mean I want the story line of Haseo.' Rowan thought to himself ' I had better go on to Δ Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground, Andrew and the others are suppose to meet me there at three.'


	2. Chapter 2

Ok i got this chapter done. Now i just got to figure out where i put my flash drive so i can update my other stories......;; forgive me guys my flash drive holds all the keys and it's lost. T.T

* * *

Chapter 2

True Friends

Rowan appeared at the Hulle Granz Cathedral and saw no monsters in sight. He remembered that monsters will only appear as events in the lost grounds, so he walked to the Cathedral and went in to meet up with Andrew. Inside, Rowan saw a man standing there. He wore a white kamoto with gold trim and a matching helm that covered almost all of his head and face, except for his mouth. It seemed like he wasn't there, because the character just stared into space.

'Lets see, his character name is Bolmond. Aha, I bet that is Austin. He must have got board of waiting on me and is reading manga or something. I had better try and get his attention.' Rowan thought, just as Bolmond suddenly pointed at him.

"Hahahaha! You have come to me looking for a master have you! I shall be your new master, so now kiss my feet!" He said boldly.

Rowan stared at him with disbelieve. 'Oh yeah, that is Austin....'

"Don't make me come after you dude, it's me Rowan."

"Oh there you are! So you are my minion already, so lets have you bow to me!" Bolmond said.

"Yeah....lets not and say I never did. Anyway, you seen Andrew?" Rowan replied crossing his arms. "He was suppose to be off work a half hour ago. I'm worried."

Just as Rowan said this, the doors banged open as a huge guy ran in and almost ran over Rowan. He stopped just in time and looked Rowan over.

"Hey, your Rowan right? Hope Bolmond didn't mess with you too much, so how do you like the game so far?" He asked, panting while talking really fast.

"Hey Sho, hows it going? I'm great, and The World is amazing!" Rowan replied. "Just I had a experience of the game a while ago, a couple of girls helped me get started. I'm already level three."

"Your too slow, I was level ten before I took a break." Sho replied. His character was big in all ways. He was tall and he also was really fat. He didn't wear heavy armor either, but a strapped on plate that was brownish with a white and gold trim. A left shoulder plate was his only other armor. He had green Wave marks on his face, three lines that ran down his hair line and down his face. Two of then ran down through his eyes, and to his cheek bones. They looked like someone had taken a marker and just marked him. The third one ran down his nose in the same fashion, ending at the bridge of his nose. He had a more serious face, with blond hair that was medium length and parted in the middle. "So, what class are you exactly? A Harvest Cleric?"

"No, I'm a Adept Rogue." Rowan replied

"Eh, thanks to the .hack games that is the most used class. Haseo wanna bes." Sho said, rolling his eyes. "So did you buy the helm or did you get the controller and goggles?"

"I got the simulation helm. That gives you a lot more control. I can't believe they found a way to sync the human mind up to computers." Rowan said.

"Yeah, and it is safe too. The box on the end of the cord has a battery in it that will hold your PC on long enough for your mind to unsync if the computer would lose power. That way your mind isn't going to be stuck in game." Bolmond said.

"Even though critics say it's still a bad risk for them to try, I went with it. Screw the critics I say, they need to put one on and enjoy the game themselves." Sho said.

"Anyway, so where is Bryan?" Rowan asked

"Kycco had to work today, so he's going to be on later tonight for a bit." Sho said. "His full days off are weekends. So what about you, when do you work?"

"I'm a teacher so I have the summer off. And I run a green house at home too so I don't really work a summer job besides selling plants." Rowan replied.

"Not bad...lucky it's summer huh?" Sho said, glaring at him a little.

"Yeah. Oh Bolmond, by the way..." Rowan said

"Yeah?"

"Moi parlie francies, et.." Rowan started talking in French to have Bolmond run out of the room screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

-later on a quest-

"Rowan how do you like questing with me and Bolmond?" Sho asked him as they finished another battle.

"If I die again I'm going back to Mac Anu." Rowan said

"Aw, it's only a level 50 field, you can't handle it yet?" Sho asked

"Well, it got me up to level 15 already, but that won't help me get stronger really. Power leveling is hard in this game." Rowan complained

"No it isn't! All you have to do is live." Sho said while Bolmond laughed.

"I'll get you..."

"Anyway, the quest is over so lets head back." Sho said

"Sure, but I got to go now. I need to go pick up my sister and take her to my grandparents." Bolmond said. He went through the portal and left the party."

"So, time to turn in huh?" Rowan said.

"Yeah, I'll get a text book of power but I'll give it to you cause I only go for my defense." Sho said Just as a guy tried rushing through him, only to bounce off. "Your kidding, I didn't even take any damage from that sneak attack.."

The battle field came up and the party of three stood there looking at Sho.

"Dude, that is Shoshen! He's a PKK and he doesn't mess around!" One of them said, he looked to be a Shadow Warlock due to the book he was now holding.

"Oh well we can take him!" The one who charged said. He held his Scythe ready to attack

"I'm out of here, no way am I getting pawned by a PKK!" The last one said. He had a Bayonet so he was a Steam Gunner.

"Rowan, watch this. YOU ALL ARE MINE!" Sho cried, drawing his Lance and charging towards the would be PK'ers. He stabbed the Flick Reaper through, and threw him aside into the arena wall. He then threw the other two with him with a swipe of his lance. Finally he put his hand out and concentrated on a spell, crying "OrGan Bolg!". Several pointed stones fell onto the three PK'ers and finished them off. The battle ended and Sho put his lance away.

"Not bad, so your a PKK? Should have guessed that." Rowan said.

"Yeah, but hey I'm ready for bed. I'll be on all day tomorrow though." Sho said.

"Yeah it is late. I got to go run to the store anyway, I'll see you later then." Rowan replied, returning to town to sign off.

"Yeah, and tomorrow I will make you catch up to me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kycco's idea

"SHO, I SAID WE'RE TAKING A BREAK!" Rowan yelled as Sho stood at the Chaos Gate in Dol Dona

"Hey, if we finish my quests you'll level faster. Besides, it isn't like you need to turn in anything and you don't have to fight really so equipment isn't a issue. Besides your getting plenty of cash so yeah." Sho said, annoyed.

"I spent it all on Health Drinks so I could keep up with you!" Rowan said annoyed.

"You're out of money already? We've only done five quests..." Sho replied

"I USE FIFTY A TRIP!" Rowan yelled, to get everyone in the room staring.

"Oh, why didn't you say so? Here take these Healing Serums then."

"......."

"What? Don't you want them? They heal 200 hp. A lot better than..."

"YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE! I'M TAKING A BREAK AND EXPLORING!" Rowan yelled, then stormed off.

Rowan walked to the green portal and warped to another part of the town. Sho stood there, debating rather to go on and do the quest now or not.

-In a ally far a way from the Chaos Gate-

Rowan sat down and stared off in the cloudy distance. He felt his stomach grow in real life but ignored it for the time being. As he sat there, he realized that Sho only wanted to help him get stronger, but a break every once in a while is nice. Some times when you can't see the true beauty of a game, you grow to detest it.

"Well, sweety if you hand it over we won't have to ask anymore."

Rowan turned around and his insides turned to ice. Standing with her back to him was Nami. She stood in front of a girl who didn't look like this was a friendly meeting.

"I, I don't want to give it to you. My sister got it for me." The girl said.

"Yeah, and I want it. So hand over those fans." Nami said

"You can't PK me in town, so I am not afraid of you!" the girl said.

"Do you want Kestrel up your ass sweety? If not, I'd advice you to give me that item. You have to leave town sooner or later anyway." Nami replied, voice full of annoyance.

"Player harassment is illegal, keep it up and I'll report you to CC Corp!" The girl said, her voice sounded like she was really stressed out.

"CC Corp doesn't do a thing besides repair broken data. All the moderators are in Kestrel and are admins in Kestrel as well. They don't give a shit." Nami replied.

The girl had enough, and logged out. Nami cursed under her breath and walked off towards the Chaos Gate.

'Whew, I was afraid that she'd see me. She still has my member address so she must know I'm online and what level I am, I had better delete them from my list.' Rowan thought. He reached forward in real life and typed the command. Sho turned the corner just as he returned to the game and waved to him.

"There you are, next time you run off like that I'll PK you myself." Sho said.

"I've already been close to being PK'ed once already, so I don't think it'll matter." Rowan said under his breath.

"...."

"Uh, Sho..Are you alright?" Rowan asked.

Sho suddenly had a look of rage on his face, he made a fist and grabbed Rowan by the collar of his shirt.

"Who was it."

"Huh?" Rowan asked, a little intimidated by Sho's demonic voice.

"Who. Tried. PK'ing. YOU!"

"Sho, don't get worked up about it." Someone said

Sho and Rowan turned around to see a guy in black armor with purple wave symbols that looked like demonic markings. His armor was also the look of the devil's own handy work; claw gauntlets, Spikes protruding from the back side of his elbows, shoulder blades, around his collar, and the sides of his ankles. He had a more serious face, with red eyes. He had dark, short hair that was tipped red. Framing his face was two purple wave marks that where slightly curved half circles with two strikes through the middle.

"It happens to players all the time." He finished.

"Wait a minute, is that you Kycoo?" Sho said.

"Yeah it is, just got my job change." Kycoo said

"Wait, Kycoo? OH! Hey Bryan!" Rowan said.

"...."

"What is it?" Rowan asked.

"Who tried to PK you?" Kycoo asked.

"Kycoo, why do you care? It happens all the time right?" Sho said with a smart voice

"Alright, alright." Kycoo said, giving Sho a evil look.

"Anyway, who was it Rowan." Sho said, with more of a demand.

"There is no way I'll get out of this huh?"

"JUST TELL US JUSTIN!" They both yelled.

"Fine, two girls named Inui and Nami." Rowan said

"Alright now time to find them!" Sho said

"No need, I know exactly where they are." Kycoo said.

Sho turned to Kycoo and waited, and waited..

"WELL WHERE SO I CAN GO KILL THEM!"

"Fine fine, they are the empresses of the Demon Palace." Kycoo said.

"Oh them! Alright, lets go and take the arena!" Sho said, punching in the air.

"Sho, Rowan doesn't stand a chance for at least twenty more levels there."

"He can just be support." Sho replied.

"That didn't work on the quests, and we can't use items there if I remember right." Rowan said.

"I think Rowan should do the job extension first. That way he can have two weapons to use." Kycoo suggested.

"Rouges, so stupid and over used....fine....Rowan hurry and do your job extension." Sho said.

"Uh, one problem. I am a level 29 character, with level 4 equipment." Rowan said

"Why didn't you upgrade your stuff!" Sho asked

"Because, you had me use it all on health drinks remember."

"Oh yeah.......here take this."

Sho handed Rowan some money, plenty to get the equipment he'd need.

".......after we take on the palace, your dead." Rowan said

"What?" Sho asked innocently

"I'll kill you."

"Well, hey...I have so much money that it becomes a bother to carry it around. I don't mind giving you some."

"......"

"Uh, Rowan? Are you alright in there?" Kycoo asked

Rowan's head tilted down and he made a fist.

"I'm coming over and I'm going to kick your ass!" Rowan yelled at Sho.

Sho took off, for fun and to be smart, down the streets with Rowan chasing him, yelling and drawing looks the entire way.


	4. Chapter 4

OMG I THouGhT I POSTED THIS MONTHS AGO! Yikes! sorry guys .' Here's another chapter, they'll get better as they get along

* * *

Chapter 4

Upgrade

"So Rowan, what's your quest?" Bolmond asked with a bored voice.

"I have to go through a dungeon with two party members, and Sho is busy so That's why I needed your guy's help." Rowan told Bolmond and Kycoo.

"I don't mind, lets get it over with. I wanna see what you picked for your next job." Kycoo said.

"I was wanting to work on getting money together for a guild though...." Bolmond said, not sounding too happy about this.

Rowan looked at him and sighed. "Dude, wasn't you in a guild already?"

"I left it, the guys took over so I have to make a new one." He said.

"Right" Rowan said, looking at Bolmond with a sideways glance. "Well, without your help then I won't get my job extension, which means I won't be good for the Arena and Sho will..."

"Fine fine, lets just hurry up and get it over with." He said. "I'll be party leader."

"You can't." Rowan and Kycoo echoed.

"Huh, why not?"

"Because it's a quest, and the party leader has to accept it." Rowan said. "I have to be party leader."

"Fine."

After getting the quest and party together, the group went to the Chaos gate and went through for Rowan's Job extention quest. They got there and found themselves in a snowy field. Kycoo looked around looking lost.

"What's up Kycoo?" Rowan asked.

"This isn't the same quest I did for mine, you got a brand new field! There's never been a snow field before." He replied

"Well, lets see. It says I have to get the item at the beast statue and bring it to the npc at the quest shop. So is it a symbol field?" Rowan asked.

"No, it doesn't say anything about the field in the menu. Must not be completely finished yet." Bolmond said.

"Lets look around then." Rowan said, walking towards the end of the map to find a wall. "H-hey..that's strange."

"I can't go past this point either guys." Kycoo said on the opposite side of the small area.

"NO! We'll be here forever!" Bolmond said as a monster appeared in the middle of the area. The battle arena appeared and the three drew their weapons automatically. The monster looked like a Holy Eater, but it was purple with black streaks through the body and no ring on it's back. It roared fiercely and attacked Rowan with it's fist. He was thrown back and into the wall, taking a heavy hit to his HP.

"Rowan, stay back this thing is a high level I think." Kycoo said, rushing it with a large two handed sword. He cut through it twice, but was knocked back as if he was a rag doll. Bolmond ran up and started slashing into it with his scythe, but he did little damage himself.

"Guys, I think we got into a test area for admins and such. Either that or it's not a complete area, other wise there'd be a portal out of here." Rowan said.

The other two nodded, and both used the skill trigger Lotus Flower, just to be throw off of the guy without even hitting him. The two disconnected from the server and broke apart, being forced to log off. Rowan looked up at the thing as it swiftly bent down and bit him. There was a feel of pain, which Rowan realized was in actual life, so he pulled his helmet off and saw the most amazing thing on the screen. Instead of the HUD showing what should be the death screen, the screen was full of 1's and 0's constantly changing. Justin then put the helmet back on and saw a strange white tree that was rooted in what looked like green crystal and blue water. It had a ghostly feel to the area, and Rowan found he was able to move normally.


	5. Chapter 5

A new update, and A new idea for this series. i may need to change a few things, but also note that due my time managent skills I wion't be updating very often at all. I'm lazy! :D anyway, i'm on christmas break and the internet went off yesterday, so I got off my lazy ass and finished this! n.n enjoy

* * *

Chapter 5

The strange boy

Rowan walked towards the tree, recognizing it as a lost ground in the .hack game series. It gave off a strange aura, one that made Rowan feel more calm. In front of the tree, a small boy hovered there. He was a dark boy in skin color, with two red marks running down his cheeks like fangs. His mouth had small teeth there, like fangs. He wore a outfit that made him look like he was from the wild. His hair was similar, being long, dark, and shaggy. His arms where crossed in front of him, and on his wrists where gold bracelets with jewels in them. Rowan's mouth gaped open as the boy's eyes opened. Fear raised in the boy's eyes, and.....

-In real life, Shoshen's apartment-

Andrew laid his door keys on the counter as he walked by. Bored as hell, we went straight to his computer to see it was shut off. Annoyed, he turned it on and went to get food while it started. He put ramen on the stove just as his phone rang. He walked to it, answering it.

"Hello?"

"Andrew, it's Bryan!"

"Oh, hey Bryan. Did Justin's job extension go well?"

"Dude, we got glitched and I can't get a hold of him!"

"What!?"

-A week later, Andrew and the gang found out Justin was found in his apartment out cold and was hospitalized. The doctors had a hard time keeping Andrew out of the ER, but to no avail Justin was in a coma. Andrew stopped logging in, and contacted the owners of the game to report what happened. They blew it off, how ever, thinking that it was some stunt by an opposing company or critics to ruin The World. Andrew then stopped playing, and started attacking the forums. The news spread like wildfire, and reports of coma victims came up like weeds.-

-At Andrew's apartment-

Andrew sat at his computer, typing away. His "The World" gaming software lay beside him. Also beside him lay bowls upon bowls of finished ramen, mac and cheese, and spaghetti. His computer and laptop had at least five windows open on each, with IM's of all kinds going.

"There's got to be a reason...Why would he go into a coma...it's way too much like the game....Wait! The game!"

-The World: one week later-

Rowan walked down the streets of Do Donna with a vagued look. Like he was a zombie. As he neared the Chaos Gate, he snapped out of his daze.

"Huh? What happened....feels like...eh." He said, and he looked at himself. His clothing had changed...He now wore a blue shirt over top of a black long sleeved shirt. His pants where blue, cargo pants of course. On his wrists where gold bracelets with small rubies, emeralds, and sapphires set into it. He had a belt with kinda a carry pouch on the back. He wore blue fingerless gloves with gold capped knuckles. What he couldn't see, was his eyes changed from the green they where to a slight red. They where slitted slightly, like a cat's. His tribal markings where blue and framed his face like fangs. His teeth also had small fangs that could be seen. He wore a headband, black, with a blue kanji for water.

"Whoa, I must have finished the job change...Strange..Sho's not on yet." He said aloud. He shrugged, thinking 'Well, what to do now. I'm not tired and that didn't take long.'

Then, Kycoo appeared in front of Rowan. He looked at Rowan in disbelief and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey! Kycoo! That quest was mega easy." Rowan said with a laugh.

"Dude, your in a coma...how are you playing the game?"

"I'm in a wha..."

"A coma..Unless your not Justin McCallister?" Kycco said, kind of agitated

"Yeah I'm Justin...maybe it's a mistake, I mean I just did the Job Extension and you and Bolmond got disconnected." Rowan said

"No, that was a week ago!" Kycco stated to get a shocked look from Rowan.


	6. Chapter 6

I havn't given up on this, trust me .Finals are the first week of May so I will be invisible then. Even from WoW. Haley finaly got back to me after so long, and then I finaly got back to this about three weeks later n.n'''.

I may have my mom out of character because I've never pissed her off enough to get this kind of reaction so i do not know how she would react to this situation.

I will be updating only once a month, Sorry if this is too slow but my time management skills epicly fail. So until i get htat under control the updates will stay at this speed.

Tomarrow, er today I'll update Keyblade hidden in the leaves and Pokemon Road of Light if I get to them between Geography and English. RoL is the more likly to be posted, but I will have at least one update each by sunday. Enjoy this though n.n

* * *

Chapter six

The Weeping Witch

-Three days later, at Δ Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground-

Rowan stood around with Shoshen, Kycoo, and Bolmond. After explanations on both ends they all decided to not report this to Cc-corp as they didn't know what would go on.

"So how are we going to get Rowan's mind back in his body?" Kycoo asked.

Sho, who was pacing across the floor back and forth, said "First thing is first we get his mom to realize what happened. I don't want them to pull the plug on his life support."

"Haley was going to start playing the day after I was put into this. She has the software installed and goggles, get her to log in. Tell her to do it for me, and if she asks why tell her I said so." Rowan said

"And what if she argues?" Bolmond asked

"Simple, tell her that the furry art she left on my flash drive will be deleted." Rowan said with a sly look on his face "As well as I won't order that fur."

Sho snickered and went AFK apparently. After ten minutes he came back and said "She said if I lied she's going to make me Wolfy's chew toy."

Rowan snickered and sat down. "You know guys, it sucks. I can't sleep, eat, breathe, or anything. How can you be bored being stuck in a freaken video game!?"

The others shrugged and they waited. A while longer, a teenage looking girl walked into the Cathedral. She wore a red shirt that looked ripped at the sleeves at the bottom of the shirt. Her pants where black, with a red ribbon tied to her pants. She wore shoes and gloves shaped like red paws that had claws on them, as well as red neko ears. Her hair was a light orange, with a single large, red triangle below her right eye. Her eyes where cat like, yellow in color. She saw Rowan and said "Bubby!?"

Rowan nodded and she ran to him, basically glomping him. She screamed "Zoh my god, I thought you where in a coma?!" After a few minutes they talked Haley through things. She nodded after they finished and said "Be right back!" And left afk. A while later, she came back saying "Mom, this is Justin I swear! Ask him anything only he'd know!"

Apparently their mom put on the goggles and said "Which one of you is Justin?"

Rowan stood up and said "The one with the user name Rowan as usual."

"You sound like him..."

"Mom, when I was little and you all got that new Donkey Kong Game I grabbed it out from under dad's nose and was already at the second level before dad had finished reading the manual. You told dad and he said "That little shit" and went to join me." Rowan said. "Anything else to prove that it's me?"

"Paul Justin McCallister this had better not be a prank or I swear to God..." She started to have Rowan go "Whoa whoa whoa! Mom, calm down..Listen...don't take this to CC-corp because that will just cause more problems. My actual mind is stuck inside the game. If they find out that the cause of it is the game I could never get out, as well as anyone else who's out like this."

"How did this happen Justin?" Rowan's Mom asked

"Well, I went to do my job extension and ended up in a strange area. I was defeated and ended up in a Forbidden ground like this one. There was a strange NPC there. He...well I can't remember what he did." Rowan said. "He might be the cause of it, a virus in the game or something."

"Too, fucking, cleache." Sho muttered to have Mom sigh. She then said "Well I don't want your sister playing this game Justin. And as soon as you get out of this game you are not to touch it again do you hear me?"

"Mom, the only way that things will be finished is if I have help...I'm going to try and return to that forbidden ground. Sho, can you look up the key words? It was the same one where Endrance was held by Saku." Rowan said. "And I don't want Haley in here. So, lock up her gear please."

"Alright then, be careful. I'll have her log in for me to check on you every evening." She said and she left.

"Δ Hidden Forbidden Dead Wood." Sho said suddenly. "Thats where Dead World of Indieglut Lugh is."

Rowan nodded and said "I'm going there now, Don't follow guys." As Haley logged out suddenly. Apparently their mother had pulled the plug on the game literally.

"Oh hell no, I'm going with." Sho said.

"If the virus is there.."

"I'll kick it's ass, lets go." Sho said, already walking out. Kycco followed but Bolmond said "I'll pass, I got to do something.." And logged out. Rowan sighed and sent party invites to the two while they walked out.

-At **Δ Hidden Forbidden Dead Wood-**

The group walked to the tree and looked around. Nothing that shouldn't have been there was there.

"Well, if the virus is intelligent then it wouldn't have stuck around." Rowan said

"Yeah, I guess so. It's off to infect another area of the game or to find a new victim." Kycoo said.

Suddenly, the game looked like it glitched. The sound dissipated and the graphics shifted in and out suddenly.

"Guys, I hear something.." Rowan said, looking around. The others saw his eyes glowing a bright red as he looked around. Then, from the back of the cave a young lady walked out. She was dressed in a black dress, with a tear drop wave mark that was purple on her forehead, starting at the base of her hair. Her long black hair came to her feet, her flawless skin. Her eyes where cold, black, and empty looking.

"You've come." She said, her voice echoing.

"G-guys, there's black spots all around her." Rowan said.

"I don't see anything dude, just a pretty scary woman." Kycoo said.

"Sho, it's the same as AIDA!" Rowan said, drawing his twin blades. Sho followed suit but Rowan said "You idiot, get out of game now! Both of you before your attacked!"

Her face suddenly changed, as well as her appearance. Her mouth opened several inches, and grew long fangs that made came together. Out of her arms sprouted several blades with rune markings all over them, as her hair flared up. The AIDA circles could be seen by the others at this point, as she suddenly charged. Rowan Jumped in front, blocking her arms with his blades. She bounced off, but came again. She swiped sideways and threw Rowan to the side like a rag doll. Sho used a Earth Spell but it went right through her, as if it didn't even exist to her. Kycoo tried to hit her with his scyth and got the same effect. She laughed and said "Protection is useless protocol, your mine!" She raised her arms, both gaining Data Drain around them and pointed them to Sho and Kycoo as Rowan held out his left hand shouting "NO!"


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, Where I don't get that many reviews I won't update this quickly at all. It'll be at most a month at a time for one fanfic...so at most 4 months. I get more reviews...and I'll update more often. I don't check the traffic report, so reviews are the only way I know. If you want the updates to come faster, at a week at the fastest, then review. Alright, enjoy the chapter~

* * *

Chapter 7

Clone

Rowan was in darkness floating alone. He was how he was when he started the game. He looked around and saw nothing. He cursed to himself, his voice echoing all around. He tried to think back to why he was here, and couldn't come to any memory. As he thought back, he remembered Sho and Kycoo went with him to Δ Hidden Forbidden Dead Wood and they inspected it closely. They didn't find anything, until...

Rowan remembered the witch attacking and throwing him to the side. Sho and Kycoo where about to be attacked, and...That's it. He couldn't remember anything else. He started to look around, trying desperately to see where they went. He then noticed he was back to his default sprite, and the thought went though his head "What happened to my strange outfit?"

As this thought went through his head, his new sprite appeared before him, behind him was the NPC that he found before he blacked out. The boy looked at him, as if he was upset. The New Rowan looked at the original and smirked. He drew two twin blades that looked like high level blades. They where golden with red runes up the blades. He then charged forward, and attempted to strike Rowan down. Rowan instinctively threw his left arm in front of him, his starting blades appearing and blocking the strike. The clone then went to strike with the second blade and Rowan pushed off him by pushing against the blade he was blocking and they flew away from each other. Rowan then backed into a invisible wall, and the clone kicked off his wall at a high speed as soon as he hit his and was in Rowan's face before he knew it. Rowan managed to pull his blades up in time, and sparks flew four feet around them as the blades connected. The four blades shattered and the wall behind him disappeared and they fought for a moment unarmed, just to end up pushing away from each other panting. The clone smirked and pulled out two gloves that had two blades coming out of the sides of the fists, same design as the blades he used. It was a triple grappler weapon, the second class Rowan chose when he created. He went to try and pull out his other weapon, and found he couldn't. He was back to default and without a weapon.

The clone ran forward, their weightlessness suddenly disappearing as Rowan found himself on flat ground, and closed the short distance in a few seconds. He threw his right arm out in a punch, just grazing Rowan's cheek. The cut Rowan was able to feel, and he swore he felt blood run down his cheek as he started to try his best to dodge the clone's farther attacks. He got cut on his arms mainly, as he was just able to get out of his range. The blades still cut his skin as they went by, as if they had a invisible reach. This continued for a few moments, as Rowan got used to his strikes. The clone then suddenly kicked Rowan in the chest, making him lose his breath as he was shoved onto his back. He laid there coughing for a few moments and realized it was as if he was in his actual body. He looked up as the clone smirked, drew his left hand back to prepare a final strike as Rowan realized something. Rowan kicked forward with his right leg and his foot just went in between the blades and stopped the incoming fist. He then twisted his foot and forced the glove off of his clone, to which he threw the weapon behind him. The clone's face turned into a frown as he went to punch a little more klutzy with his right hand, and that confirmed Rowan's thoughts. Rowan kicked the incoming punch away from him with his right foot, and turned his body as he did so to sweep his clone's feet out from under him with his left. He succeeded and was up on his hands and knees, followed by on his feet and he quickly claimed the weapon he stole. It automatically equipped on his left hand, but he didn't complain as he was now armed with a powerful weapon. He turned back and the clone was already advancing. Rowan copied it's movement, down to the same motions. The only difference was that Rowan used his left hand, and the clone used his right.

They meet at the center with a clash of light and sparks, the glove blades intertwined together. Rowan then threw a punch with his right hand as the clone did the same with his left. Their fists meet together, as they basically off-mirrored their movements, and stayed with a struggle. They held this, panting as they looked at each other's eyes. Above them, about ten feet in the air was the NPC watching with his arms crossed. Rowan looked up and said "Did you make this mirror clone of me? If so, you may want to call him off because I have no intention of giving up. He'll do everything mirrored from me, he's left handed and I'm right. So I'll be able to counter his every move now. It's pointless to fight yourself, but to put this energy into fighting what ever is messing with this game is what's important."

The NPC smiled and Rowan noticed that his clone stopped trying to force himself to outdo him. They both eased up and the clone smiled to him. He then held out his now empty right hand to offer a truce. Rowan, happy to do so, shook his hand. When he took hold of the hand, the clone disappeared and Rowan now had his new look back, holding the same hand blades that the clone used. Also, the twin blades he used appeared in front of him a moment, and then entered his inventory. Rowan turned to the NPC, who floated down behind him and waited.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, I had lost my flashdrive otherwise this would have been up a week ago...I found it in my school bag n.n'

Anyway, here's the chapter so enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 8

A new way to fight

The NPC bowed to Rowan and said "My apologies for almost deleting you. For some reason I could not restore you so I was forced to reconstruct you within parameters of the game. Due to that though, your weapons had to be replaced if you where responsible." In a calm voice.

Rowan blinked a few times and then asked "Wait, what? What do you mean Delete?"

The NPC smiled and held his hand in front of Rowan and a small screen opened. On the screen, it showed a flash back of what happened when Rowan found the NPC. The NPC saw Rowan and held his right hand in front of him, the jeweled bracer growing sides to it to look like a bow. He then held his left hand to it, a arrow of blue light appearing and stringing to the bow. He swiftly pulled back and shot the arrow at Rowan, who screamed out in pain. The NPC gasped as he realized something, and Rowan's figure started to deteriorate. He swiftly shot a new arrow, this one golden, and Rowan turned a bright gold for a few moments, and when it cleared he was in his new form on the ground out cold. The NPC floated to him and scanned him, saying "Mind detached from Body, But not permanent." And opened a Chaos gate above him. Rowan entered it as the boy did as well, ending the video.

Rowan blinked a few times and said "So it was you who did that, and this to me...why though?"

"I thought you where AIDA. It is always hunting me." The NPC said "I am the program created by the programmers to fix bugs in the game. I developed a artificial intelligence due to AIDA infecting my file and repaired myself. Now, AIDA can't completely finish it's work unless it destroys me."

Rowan blinked a few times and said "AIDA, not cool...Someone actually made AIDA?"

The NPC nodded and said "You must save your friends, this mind lock won't last much longer. You have my power, that can reconfigure AIDA's data, so use it wisely." The NPC said, pointing to Rowan's bracers. Then Rowan's mind went blank as he found himself back at the fight with the AIDA Witch. His hands gained the new gloves he got from his fight with himself, and he found himself charging forward swiftly. He punched her in the back with his right hand, and she arced her back in pain screaming out. The runes on the blades started to glow as he started going in to several swift punches and kicks that forced her to face him and take the beating. He finished with a upper cut to her chin that sent her up wards and twisted around with a finishing punch to her gut, sending her flying with a strong force of energy. He stood there, panting slightly as she slammed into the tree. Sho and Kycoo looked at Rowan confused, but didn't argue as they stood beside him with their weapons drawn, lance and scythe held ready. Rowan took a step forward as the witch stood up in anger. She drew her claws out and let out a screech that made Rowan's ears hurt. The other two didn't seem to be affected, but she rushed forward swiftly and went to attack Rowan. Rowan swiftly drew out his new twin blades, and went into a skill trigger. He rushed forward, and slashed to the left, followed with a right slash, then upwards to throw her in the air. He then pulled his blades down, slashing through her head and sending her back to the gound with the fourth slash. As he landed, he didn't let up on his assault as he started to lay into her with his weapon. She grabbed both of his blades and hissed at him, rearing her head to start to bite into him. After a few seconds of holding his blades, how ever, she noticed that the blades' runes started to glow a heavy read and her hands started to take major damage. She screamed and released them, her hands half destroyed as if she stuck them into a vat of acid. Rowan went to slash her, but she just flew backwards and stood over the water. She had a look of anger and hatered as she used her mouth to start a data drain process. Rowan regonized it immediately and turned to look at Sho and Kycoo. He said "Get out of here! NOW!" And turned back to see her almost finished charging. Sho and Kycoo both stood beside him instead how ever, and Rowan cursed them saying "I was going to run too..."

Sho sighed and said "It won't kill us, we'll kill her!" to which Kycoo nodded. "We're in this together now!"

Rowan looked up at the energy charging and remembered from the video about the boy's bracers.

"_**You have my power, that can reconfigure AIDA's data, so use it wisely."**_

Rowan threw his hands to the side while closing his eyes to concentrate, the blades disappearing as the bracers started to glow a light blue. A golden arrow formed in his left hand as the right bracer turned into a type of bow that stayed on his wrist. Rowan then opened his eyes quickly and loaded the arrow onto the golden string of light that connected on the bow. He drew the arrow back and shot it almost as soon as he did so, As the data drain was being fired as he drew it back. The golden arrow gained a blue aura as it flew into towards the blast that is data drain, and collided in air. The room's sound exploded in static and it looked like the room was warping around the collision of the attacks. The data drain was absorbed into the arrow as it flew on as if it wasn't stopped at first and struck the witch in the chest. She screamed out in pain as her body started to warp around the arrow and she fell to the water as a normal girl. She looked as she did when she first showed up, but above her where the black spots. From the spots formed a pink AIDA, shaped like a large pray mantas. It screamed out in rage and started to fly towards Rowan and the others as he drew back a second arrow. This one was a red color, and had dark blue runes running all over it. As Rowan took aim, the data drain circle appeared around his bow and the sound of Data drain's charge could be heard. Finally, the tip of the arrow gained the small circle of collected data that was data drain, and he shot it towards the enraged AIDA. It struck the AIDA and it screamed out in pain as the small arrow and data drain engulfed it's entire body. The data drain started to pull the AIDA apart inside as it cried out in some inhuman cry. Finally, data was pulled from AIDA and it collected in Rowan's right hand into a red crystal that looked like a rough, uncut ruby with a inside glow. Rowan looked at it for a moment, and then let it go into his inventory. He sighed and ran towards the water to help the girl.

After they got her out of the water, they laid her down and looked over her. Rowan felt his neck prickle, as if they where being watched, and turned around while drawing his blades. Standing in front of him was a man in a dark blue robe with a white mask. The mask looked like some kind of animal mask, like a bird. Rowan frowned, as his eyes gained the red glow again, and he could see he was different than normal players but not AIDA. The man sighed and then said "Where is it?"

Sho stood up and asked "Where is what, the AIDA that attacked us or the poor girl it possessed?"

Rowan looked back at Sho and he added "He's a CC-Corp GM."

Rowan turned back to look at him and thought 'So that's why he looks so odd, should have known...'

"You, the player who's been edited. Where is the NPC that edited you?" He demanded again hatefully "Answer now or be deleted!"

Rowan bit his lip as he realized the NPC he was talking about. "I don't know, If you can't track it what makes you think I can?"

The Admin sighed and said "Fine then, I will just delete all your characters. Don't bother coming back either." And raised his hand

Sho laughed and said "I wouldn't do that if I was you. I have information."

The GM stopped and said "Well then speak up."

"I have recorded this entire thing on my computer. You do that, and I'll have this to every news station on the planet. Rowan is a lost one as well, and if you delete him it will count as murder." He said with a evil smirk.

The GM cursed under his breath and said "You little shit...Don't think you can threaten me." And sent energy to Sho. The energy was dark as it hit him and data started to run all over his character. After a few minutes the GM suddenly had it thrown back on him and he screamed out in surprise. The data stopped and Sho stood while the GM was fell to his knees.

"If you are going to try and hack someone, know what the hell you are doing. Thanks for all the records I needed on the lost ones that you had as well as the AIDA files and that NPC." Sho said, crossing his arms.

The GM stood up and held out his hand saying "I am deleting your ass now, I hope your a lost one so you can die!" and sent out a dark energy wave towards the group. Rowan jumped in front and crossed his arms in front of him, his bracers glowing a sky blue. A large bubble shield covered the group and protected them from the GM's attack. Rowan sighed and and stood normally as the GM cursed. "So he gave you protection against our power. That NPC is getting too fucking annoying."

Rowan frowned and said "This girl is a lost one isn't she?"

The GM looked down and gasped. He then said in surprise "Crystal!" and ran over, pushing Rowan out of the way. He sat down beside her and ran his fingers though her hair "I thought...how...Why do you have my wife here!"

Rowan sighed and said "That was the body AIDA was using, I stripped it from her with the ability that the NPC you are hunting down gave me. Then you almost deleted her with us. You are not that bright are you..."

The GM stopped and said "How, how..."

Sho walked forward and said "Your higher ups didn't tell you what the hell was going on did they? Well, AIDA attacks players and traps their minds and game bodies in the game. Then, they use it as a tool to attack more players under your radar. So you are trying to hunt and delete lost ones, just like your wife."

The GM stood up and took off the mask, ripping off his GM cloak. He was a young man with red hair that stood straight up, like Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z. He had two wave marks like fire on his cheeks that where black, and was dressed in a complicated outfit of Black and red straps that wove together into a thick armor. He looked to the group and asked "How can I get her back to her body, tell me!"

Rowan sighed and said "She has to be hooked up to the game first, and logged in. I'm still trying to figure it out myself, because I've not returned to my body yet."

At this time she started to wake up. Crystal looked around and saw her husband and gasped. She reached up and hugged him saying "Ron, what happened! The last thing I remember was black spots, I was in a place that was so crowded, it was horrible. So many people crying, we where all scared. What happened?"

She broke down in Ron's arms and his face softened. He then said "There is a virus loose in the game, it attacked you and then used you to gather more victims. Your separated from your body and you are in a coma now. I joined the GM's to find you, and...they almost made me delete you...I'm so sorry...Crystal...forgive me please..."

The guys stood around the group and sighed. Rowan then said to Sho "How many lost ones are reported..."

"About five hundred..."

Rowan sighed sadly and said "CC-corp is using families of victims to try and cover their mistakes, and it almost cost two people their lives. I bet plenty more have died because of CC-corp."

Ron looked to them and said "Nope, we can't delete anything AIDA has touched. We can't even repair data in the game that it has messed with either. Also, we honestly can't shut down the servers."

Rowan frowned and said "What?"

"If we shut down the servers, AIDA will just spread itself to the World Wide Web, then just Imagen what would happen if it got into a military data base. We're being regulated by the government, as a high security risk. I am actually working in the team that's meant to contain it into a flash drive file so we can just destroy it." Ron said. "But we didn't know about it being a AI, every time we release a anti virus, it evolves faster than the AIDS virus. Almost immediately."

Suddenly three more GMs appeared around them. They said "You talk to much Ron, you are compromising security."

Rowan frowned and said "And you aren't doing a better job when you are killing the lost ones?"

The three GMs looked at each other for a few moments and asked "What do you mean?"

Ron pointed to Crystal and said "AIDA is using the minds and world bodies of the lost ones as it's vessels. We destroy AIDA, we destroy them. It is murder.."

The three GMs stayed silent for a few moments then one asked "How did you sepperate this young lady from the AIDA then?"

Rowan raised his wrist and said "That NPC you are hunting gave me the ability to do it. Data drain."

The GMs again where silent and said "You are also a lost one, your description had changed a lot but we found your key. How come you are different?"

Rowan shrugged and said "Both unlucky and lucky I guess. I now have the ability to strip AIDA down, but now I guess you will want to dissect me or something like that."

The GMs said at the same time "We wont, we actually want you to work for us so we can fix this."

Rowan said coldly "Forget it."

Ron said then "But, don't you want to save all the others?"

Rowan said "Of course I do, but I won't be controlled blindly like you are. I will work on my own, and you won't get in my way."

Ron nodded and said "Then will you allow us to assist you at least?"

Rowan pondered for a moment and said "I will only talk to those in charge. So tell them to get their lazy asses in game and speak to me."

After a few moments the GM who remained quiet spoke up, her voice female "They will meet with you tomorrow. Until then, do as you wish but do not spread word of this. The panic would force the world shut down, which would lead to a major world wide crises."

Rowan nodded and said "And remember, if you try any bull shit we'll just start throwing the information around. You try to black mail us, you will burn just as fast."

They signed and agreed. All but Ron and Crystal disappearing.

Crystal stood and asked "What can I do until I can return to my body? I don't want AIDA to try and infect me again. How can I be safe?"

Rowan said "You can stay with me, I'm stuck here too so I can protect you. I'm the only one who can."

Ron nodded and said "At least let me give you a home and free guild so you have a place to stay in privet."

Rowan nodded and said "I can accept that. Make me the leader and name it Midnight."

After a few moments it was done and he smiled "There, all done. You have the max home at the best city. Plus, you can customize it with no gold cost. Think of it as my payment to you to cover my debt."

Rowan nodded and saw that both Sho and Kycoo where already in. Rowan took out a key and handed it to Crystal so she could enter with him. Ron then opened a portal and said "This will take you directly there, so we can go sit down and relax."

They nodded and entered the portal, and stepped into the elegant looking home.


End file.
